


On Call

by molmcmahon



Series: Top Harry Universe [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: 5 times Harry Potter and Mark Sloan had quickies in an on call room and 1 time they didn’t.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Top Harry Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942576
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Grey's Anatomy.
> 
> This is a direct continuation of the Harry/Mark Sloan drabble in my series of drabbles, "Top Harry Drabbles".
> 
> Unofficial Disclaimer 2: I am not a doctor or a nurse or anyone who works in the medical field.

“On call room?”

Harry blinked and looked up from where he was filling out paperwork, meeting Sloan’s eyes. The man’s eyes were intent, matching the leer on his face, and Harry snorted. 

“That bored?” Harry asked, signing yet another form and looking over another patient’s chart. 

Sloan snorted. “You wound me. I definitely don’t use sex to cure boredom. I order around interns and residents to cure boredom.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, marked down a change to the chart that he knew was wrong, and hummed in reply. “What if I’m not in the mood?”

“I’m in the mood.”

“Yeah? I thought you usually go from person to person around here,” Harry remarked, narrowing his eyes at a line in the chart. It was one of his patients and it looked… 

“Ahhh, but I had fun with you,” Sloan retorted and Harry glanced up again, snorting in amusement at the frown on the man’s face.. 

“You’re pouting.”

Sloan smiled at him and Harry’s heart thumped in his chest, loud, and he sighed. “Ah, fine. I’ll meet you on the second floor on call room in ten minutes. I have a patient there who might need…”

Silence met his answer and Harry glanced up only to realize Sloan had already walked off. He rolled his eyes and just barely finished filling out his paperwork after reading the same line for five minutes. His thoughts had gone to… other pursuits, like what Sloan had looked like when they had had sex in one of the on call rooms last week. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and his cock stirred, heat slithering threw his body.

“Damn it,” Harry muttered, sighing and signing his name on one other form before standing up and stretching idly. He looked out over the hallway of Seattle Grace that he could see from here, watching as interns and residents walked to and from patient rooms and operating rooms. The elevator opened at the end of the hall and a group of interns spilled out at the beginning of their shift. 

He idly recognized Grey, Yang, Karev, Stevens, and O’Malley as they strode past the main desk, not a one of them turning to look at him or the two nurses behind him. They all looked to be in various stages of exhaustion, some discreetly hiding yawns while others were not subtle at all.

Harry grinned at the sight and headed up to the second floor, taking the stairs just because they were faster and thanks to Sloan, his lazy… want had become hot arousal. And who knows if either of them would get called away in the next twenty or so minutes. He nodded to the nurses he passed on the way and stopped at the on call room, knocking quickly and precisely.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me,” Harry called back and the door opened up, revealing Sloan on the other side. The man still had his white coat on, which effectively hid anything below it. As soon as Sloan saw him, he licked his lips and Harry groaned, heat rocketing through him. He kicked the door shut behind him and warded it with a quick word, the charm telling people to go somewhere else to get some shuteye. 

Sloan immediately pulled back and curled his hands around Harry’s waist, digging into his skin. Harry leaned into the other man and reached over to push the man’s coat off, sliding it off of Sloan’s shoulders, which were too broad and… “Ugh, your shoulders.”

Sloan just smirked and Harry leaned into get his hands over Sloan’s clothed cock, making the man release a strangled whine. Harry grinned and stepped even closer, leaving no personal space between them and nudged Sloan up against the wall, behind them. Sloan’s eyes went wide, widening with arousal, his breathing going shallow, his fingers digging into Harry’s back.

“Now I really do understand why Grey calls you McSteamy,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes and pushing his own scrub pants and boxers down just enough to bare his cock to the room. Sloan did the same, pushing his pants down just a little bit, his cock leaving a wet outline in his boxers. 

“I heard that she and her little gang thought about that name after a few possible--”

A choked groan left Sloan’s throat and he bent backward, his head falling against the wall as Harry slipped his hands underneath his shirt. Touching his cold fingers to hot skin and trailing teasing circles over Sloan’s chest. Goosebumps followed him and Harry could see Sloan’s cock harden more, standing up against pale skin. 

He could feel Sloan’s fingers digging into his own skin, holding him still, in place, and swallowed. Harry curled an arm around Sloan’s shoulders, pushing his shirt over to get at the skin underneath, and pressed a biting kiss to hot skin. Sloan shivered and arched into him, clearly wanting more and fast and… 

He slid his other hand further up Sloan’s chest and tweaked one of his nipples, rubbing his thumb over it and pinched lightly. Harry watched as Sloan’s pupils blew, leaving his eyes dark, and groaned as one of the hands on his hips moved, moving downward to grasp his leaking cock. Harry swayed on the spot and reached down, slipping his own fingers into Sloan’s and curling both of their hands around their cocks. Electricity sparked throughout his body as his breath hitched, matching Sloan’s breathing.

For a few moments, that was all Harry heard. Their twin breathing, the slick sound of skin sliding against skin.

Sloan gasped, letting out a strangled breath, at the touches, at the sensations and Harry grinned. He moved their hands up and down, smoothing his thumb over Sloan’s wrist as he met the man’s eyes. 

“I want to see you come,” Harry whispered, reaching his free hand to press against Sloan’s chest. 

Sloan’s breath stuttered at his words and he stared at Harry, his eyes wide. “I…”

“You’re the one who asked me here,” Harry teased, winking at him, as he stroked both of their cocks. “Made me read the same sentence on that same file for five minutes.”

Sloan snorted and breathed, his breath hitching, his eyes almost fully dark. “ Oh, the horror…”

Harry grinned and rubbed his fingers over Sloan’s other nipple, sliding over and over. “Come on. Come for me.”

Sloan’s hips bucked and he went loose under Harry’s hands, his eyes falling closed. Harry came too at the sight, electricity shooting through him as he held both of them in one hand, come spurting out and landing on both their shirts. 

Harry sighed contently and slowly tucked both himself and Sloan back into their pants. He eyed Sloan’s closed eyes, pondered using magic to clean themselves up before shaking his head. He just used one of the closest pillowcases to wipe them down, cleaning up sweat and come before throwing the dirty sheet into the corner.

“Was it good for you too?” Sloan finally questioned, his voice hoarse and dry as he lazily blinked at him. Harry took a step back from Sloan’s space and let his arms fall to his sides, feeling his body hum with echoes of pleasure. 

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked Sloan on the shoulder. “Yes. It was and you know it was. Don’t let that go to your head.”

“Whatever do you mean? My head’s normal size,” Sloan retorted, throwing up his hands.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Sloan grinned, looking like the cat who caught the canary.

“Attendings and their egos,” Harry muttered, picking up Sloan’s white coat and holding it out for him. “I’ve got--”

The beeping drew both of their gazes to Sloan’s pager and Harry waited idly for Sloan to pull it out of a pocket and read it. He didn’t get to see most of what the pager read but since his own pager started to buzz as well… He figured it was for the same reason.

“Looks like I gotta go,” Sloan said, taking his coat from Harry’s outstretched hand. “You?”

“Uh… I work here so I’ll be around,” Harry offered, shrugging. “I’m off in a few hours though so… See you later?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sloan headed out, passing him by and walked out the door, leaving Harry to watch his ass. His absolutely gorgeous ass. 

“You checking out my ass, Potter?”

“Possibly,” Harry answered, snorting and walking out the door too and then swerving around a few interns. “It’s nice is all.”

Sloan spluttered as Harry strode further away. “It’s not nice. It’s absolutely fantastic.”

Harry turned around to look at Sloan, grinning bemusedly. “Alright. Fine. It’s great. Agree to compromise.”

Sloan raised an eyebrow and then Harry turned a corner and strode over to the stairs again, heading to the emergency room. 

  
  


* * *

“Alright, ladies, gentlemen, I’m here,” Mark announced, as he stepped through into the exam room. He took in the sight of the man on the table, the patient that had apparently already been knocked out with drugs. And for good reason. There were four long and narrow bloody marks on the man’s chest, as well as gashes and chunks of flesh torn out. “What the hell happened here?”

Grey and Yang, as well as Bailey were hurriedly cleaning out wounds while Webber was calling for blood. 

“Animal attack,” Grey muttered, her eyes wide as she pulled over the tool table. As everyone began to clean the wounds, Mark could see evidence of… “Is that a claw?”

Yang let out a noise of surprise. “Please tell me it’s a claw. That would be so cool.”

Grey blinked and Mark rolled his eyes as both women took a closer look at the gash in the patient’s chest. It was definitely a claw, a bigger one than he thought dogs or cats had. 

Mark raised an eyebrow even as he washed his hands and drew on gloves. The door opened behind him and he vaguely heard footsteps behind him as whoever it was followed suit, washing their hands. 

“Ah shit.”

Mark turned to look behind him at the english accent and met Potter’s eyes. The man pulled on gloves and walked right over to the exam table, looking over the patient with clinical eyes. 

“Harry?” Bailey asked, her eyes narrowed. “Do you know the patient?”

“Nope.”

Bailey stared at him and then shrugged, continuing to clean the wounds. Potter got to work too, dribbling alcohol over the wounds. The guy moaned underneath their hands and twitched before going still again.

“Now I can see why I was paged,” Mark offered, pulling over a chair and beginning to debride the injuries. “Is the object hitting anything important?”

“No,” Yang said tentatively. “I ordered films made. My…”

She turned to the interns standing behind her and stared at them. “1, 2, go get them.”

Mark blinked and noticed Potter twitch at the numbers. 

Potter sighed and reached over to the counter behind the table, grabbing more supplies for Mark just as he was about to need them. Mark met Potter’s eyes, saw something in the man’s eyes that he couldn’t decipher, and then got to work. He supposed they might have worked together in the past year but Mark probably wouldn’t have noticed the man. Now he did.

He peered down at the gash on the man’s left hip, noting that it was only skin deep. “Leave the claw to me, Bailey. This man shouldn’t have to walk away with a big scar over an animal attack.”

“But it’s a big claw,” Grey muttered, shaking her head. “Bigger than I’ve ever seen.”

Potter let out a noise, which wasn’t necessarily one of agreement, and continued to work quietly. Mark stared at the man and then moved over to better deal with the claw. The claw itself wasn’t just skin deep but.. It hadn’t penetrated any important organs or veins from what he could see externally. “Where are the films?”

“Here, sir.”

He reached out for the films without even looking at the intern who held them and peered at them through the light. “Yeah, it’s not hitting anything important. Let’s wheel the man into surgery.”

“Surgery? The claw’s not hitting anything significant,” Potter remarked, his eyes narrowed in thought. “Why not just take it out here? Save a room. The OR rooms are all in use right now anyway.”

Mark hesitated and watched as the man worked on cleaning up the blood and dirt that had accumulated on the patient’s body. 

“We’ll help,” Yang immediately volunteered, raising her hand like they were in a classroom and she was answering a question.

“Fine. We’ll take it out here,” Mark replied, drawing on new gloves and disposing of his dirty ones. “Yang, Grey…”

He paused as he stared at one of the closer wounds, his eyes narrowing. The skin was…

“Make sure he’s out,” Mark eventually said, putting his hands around the big claw. “Grey, go get some lap pads and pile them around the wound. There shouldn’t be too much blood so just a few should do.”

Potter checked the IV that had been administered to the patient, flicking the fluid bag with a finger. He reached out with his other hand to tap the man on the table with another finger before his eyes narrowed even further. He stared down at the patient for a minute, for two minutes, and then nodded to Mark. “He’s good. Go ahead.”

Mark met Potter’s eyes and then curled his hands around the claw, seeing Yang and Grey cover the man’s chest with lap pads. He eyed Bailey, who shrugged and gestured to the patient, and then peered at the claw and pulled it out, inch by inch. Blood leaked out but just as he predicted, it wasn’t much.

It was out within three minutes and Potter took the claw out of his hands, letting him focus on cleaning up the wound and stitching it closed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Potter walk over to the sink on the side of the room and wash the claw out before bagging it. The door opened and Potter stepped out, leaving Mark, Bailey and the residents to finish up.

  
  


* * *

“So… I heard that you’ve been asking about going out for drinks,” Harry remarked, as he walked over to stop next to Sloan, following the man’s gaze to where Dr Sheppherd was.

Sloan didn’t turn to look at him for a minute or two and Harry raised an eyebrow. “Sloan? You alright?”

“You about to turn me down too?” Sloan asked, tiredness audible in his voice. 

Harry frowned and stepped in front of Sloan to meet the man’s eyes. Sloan didn’t make an effort to meet him, only looking away.

“No. I was going to take you up on the offer,” Harry said, shrugging. His heart skipped a beat as Sloan hesitated to meet his eyes, the man’s shoulders curling inward. “If you’ll have me as a drinking friend and don’t take much offense at my being a nurse instead of an attending. It’s been a long shift.”

Sloan finally turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “You’ll come with me?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“Maybe because you worked in this hospital before I started here. You would have heard that I slept with Addison while they were married.”

Harry opened his mouth and then sighed, now understanding why Sloan had watched Dr Shepherd leave with a wistful look in his eyes. Shepherd was probably still giving Sloan the cold shoulder, or at least… the slightly chilly shoulder. “That’s in the past, Sloan. Besides… you’re not still sleeping with her, right?”

“No. No, I’m not! Anyway, how did you know?”

“How’d I know what?”

“That I was looking for a drinking partner?” Sloan questioned, staring at him and frowning.

“We nurses talk,” Harry remarked, nodding to one of his coworkers at the desk across from them. “There’s a grapevine.”

“Oh, really? Can I join?”

Harry snorted and elbowed him, seeing him twitch. “Sloan, are we going out or not?”

“Yeah, we’re going. Meet at Joe’s in twenty minutes? I still need to change,” Sloan said, his lips curling into a grin. 

Harry shook his head at the look in Sloan’s eyes. “Uh, no. No sex. And I’ve already seen you naked.”

“Ahhh.”

  
  


* * *

“You really didn’t want to go to medical school?”

Harry turned to look at him after taking a sip of his drink. “Nah. Not really my speed. The aforementioned egos turned me off.”

Mark smiled, bringing his hand to his chest like he was wounded. “You dare to accuse me of having an ego? I am hurt.”

Harry’s lips twitched up into a smile, wider than Mark had seen before. His green eyes were bright but beginning to droop closed. “I enjoy it, being a nurse. I have the occasional commitment in England that I have to attend to but for the most part, Seattle is nice. Weather’s like London but without the bad memories.”

“Ugh, the weather. Don’t get me started,” Mark retorted, taking a sip of his beer. “Why does it rain so much here? And the sun… what’s up with that?”

Harry laughed quietly and peered over to the door and the windows, smiling even wider at the sight. “Hey, I need to get going for the night. My ride is here.”

Mark turned in the direction that Harry was looking and seeing an older man with a kid at his side outside the bar. The boy looked around eight or nine years old and the man was peering down at him fondly.

“You’re not…”

“Married? No, of course not. That’s my… godfather’s… He’s a friend of my parents,” Harry explained, standing up. His eyes fell and Mark watched as they closed briefly before reopening. “Remus. And that’s my godson, Teddy. Anyway… it’s been a fun night, Sloan.”

“Mark.”

“Hmm?”

“Call me Mark.”

Harry looked at him and then dipped his head in a nod. “Alright then. Mark. You can call me Harry. Have a good night.”

Mark watched as Harry walked out of the bar and then sighed, taking another sip of his beer.

  
  


* * *

“Hey, Remus,” Harry spoke, smiling and ruffling Teddy’s hair. 

Teddy stuck out his tongue at him and changed the color of his eyes to a bright purple. “Hey, uncle Harry.”

Harry laughed. “Long time no see, Teddy bear.”

“We just saw each other last night,” Teddy argued, crossing his arms defensively. “And don’t call me that. I’m nine.”

“Yeah but I missed you,” Harry offered, peering at Remus. “You didn’t have to stop by the hospital.”

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Harry’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the scars on Remus’ hand, on his cheek. When he had thought to invite Remus and Teddy over to Seattle, he had thought the change of scenery would do them good. Would do Remus some good. But maybe the local pack was… not the good they were looking for.

“Have a busy night?”

“Busy enough, Harry. The alpha…”

“He still giving you trouble? Because I think you were right about… the local pack.”

Remus blinked and watched as Harry drew out the claw he had taken from the exam room today. “Is that…”

“It belongs to someone in your pack,” Harry said, reaching down to offer his fingers to Teddy’s as they started to walk towards home. Only to have Teddy skipping ahead in the dark but kept in their sights, keeping to the sidewalk. “MACUSA wanted me to keep an eye on anything that might come my way at Seattle Grace and I think this is it.”

“Do I dare ask where you found it?”

“In the chest of a patient I helped today. A patient that is now a werewolf,” Harry added, sighing. “Don’t worry. I made sure to get the man out and to the local MACUSA office.”

“At least MACUSA has better laws about magical creatures than Britain. I’ll look into it,” Remus said faintly.

“Remus… was this move a good idea? I hoped it would cheer you up to have a change in scenery. But if it’s not--”

“It’s helping, Harry. You don’t have to take care of us now,” Remus interrupted, his eyes narrowing and he sighed. “You look like you were with someone.”

“I see what you're doing,” Harry replied, before shrugging. “It was just after shift beer with the plastics attending. Sloan. It was… nice.”

Remus let out a noise but otherwise stayed silent. 

“Nice?” Remus finally echoed, as they turned left down a block and finally hit the apparition point closest to the hospital. “Nice enough to date?”

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “He wouldn’t want to be seen dating a nurse. Messes with the food chain I suppose. Though… he did make for a good fifteen minutes in an on call room.”

“In an on call room?” Remus croaked, his cheeks reddening. “I don’t know what that means but…”

“It means it was just stress relief,” Harry interrupted, smiling faintly. “Come on. Let’s go home.”


End file.
